


What She Doesn't know

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [77]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>simplyn2deep prompted by the <i>Favourites</i> Theme: Hawaii Five-0, Danny/Steve, Doris, Doris may have known Stevie's favorites, but it's Danny who knows Steve's favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Doesn't know

If he heard one more time how much _Stevie_ liked this or how much he liked that. Danny was going to scream. No offense to Doris, but she had no clue about her son. Just because she abandoned his twenty years ago doesn't mean she can come walking back in and think she can treat him the way she always had and think he liked the same thing he did as a teenage boy.

Hell Steve wasn't even the same man he was three years ago when they pointed guns at one another that first time what made her think she would know what he liked now. She had no idea didn't like pancakes unless Grace made them for him, or that the peppermint patties in the fridge were actually Steve's and not his like everyone assumed. Or that Catherine wasn't the only one he was sleeping with...


End file.
